villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Calendar Man
Julian Gregory Day (a.k.a. Calendar Man) is a villain from the DC Universe and is an enemy of Batman. He is overly fixated on calendars, days and dates. He plans his crimes on certain days of the year. History Calendar Man is fascinated by dates and calendars - even his real name is a pun. His crimes always have a relationship to the date that ther are commited. The theme may be realted to what day of the week it is or to a holiday or to a special anniversary on that date; he will plan his crimes aruond that day. He often wears different costumes which correspond to the significance of the date, though he does have a main costume which has various numbers (meant to represent days on a calendar) spruoting from the shoulders. It seems fair to say that the Calendar Man committed felonies for reasons beyond pure profit. He was a thrill-seeker who got as much pleasyre out of designing theme costumes and developing weapons (utilizing wind machines, lasers, sonic weaponry and customized motorcycles) and matching his wits with Batman. He even has his own above-ground version of the Batcave, a veritable shrine to the timetable - calendar carpeting, a giant calendar rolodex, massive calendars hanging on the wall, ancient stone timepieces and calendar floor tiles. The Calendar Man committed his first crime on a Monday morning in March, when the Gotham City Planetarium was invaded by a man from the moon, complete with a spherical lunar craft whose magnetic field sent the guards hovering helplessly. After helping himself to "Stamps which had been hand-cancelled by the astronauts during one of the lunar visits," the man with the round, cratered headgear and spacesuit made his ezit. The Calendar Man never did anything in a small way. The confident Calendar Man placed an ad in the newspaper challenging Batman to stop him. The MArch 17 edition of the Gotham Gazette noted that an "anonymous letter promises four successful robberies in four days - each day to correspond to a season of the year - plus one extra for a 'fifth season'". Spring arrived early that year, in the form of a man in a flower suit - petals bursting from his collar, leaves functioning as a cape - at Gotham's International Garden Show on the 17th. The Calendar Man's debut was tainted by Batman's interference but he had invited them, after all. "Summer" proved more amenavle and he escaped with the proceeds from a March 18 beauty pageant while dressed in a flaming asbestos suit. "Autumn" blew in on the 19th courtesy of a wind machine that helped him pull off an armored truck robbery. And completing the cycle, the Calendar Man became a snowman to steal "ice" from a diamond show for his March 20th winter showing. Having racked up four consecutive failures, Batman was determined to thwart the robbery intended for the mysterious "fifth season", which he deduces must be India's Monsoon Season. Noting that an entertainer with the stage name of Maharajah the Magician was in town for a five-day engagement at the Bijou Theater, the Caped Crusader correctly gambled that this might be his target. Still wearing his magician's tuxedo, the Calendar Man was taken into custody on March 21 - the first day of Spring. Batman later found Calendar Man to commit crimes tied to a specific day of the week, Monday was named after the moon, and Calendar man wore a lunar costume. On Tuesday, "named after Tiw, the ancient god of war," Batman found Calendar Man in centurian-like garb while trying to steal military treasures. And on Wednesday, "named ofter Woden - or Odin - the Norse god of wisdom," Calendarm Man was clad as a viking when he faced the Batman outside the Metropolitan Museum. Batman noted that Calendar Man takes everything very serious, his cycle had eight wheels to emulate Odin's eight-legged horse, Sleipnir. Batman managed to take down Calendar Man to prevent more March Madness. The third round was in 1985 when a confederacy of Gotham mobsters put a bounty on Batman's head and, using the Monitor as an intermediary, hired the Calendar Man to kill him. To Julian Day, this was a very hard decision: "I've never murdered anyone, nor do I desire to bloody my hands - yet the very calendar itself is based on deatch and rebirth, Autumn to Spring." He is in conflict, since he respects the Batman and fears that if he kills him, the other days of the calendar wouldn't have a meaning anymore, but he wants the money as well. Calendar Man embarked on a new six-day crime wave, scheduled in his day planner for March 16th through the 21th. Batman managed to stop him on the 21th. After his third crime wave, Calendar Man doesn't have any major appearances anymore, so we can assume he spends the majority of his time in Arkham Asylum. Batman: Arkham Asylum Calendar Man doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Fixated on the calendar, Julian Day became Calendar Man, a villain who timed and tied his crimes thematically to certain holidays throughout the year, often leaving clues by which he could be caught. Gotham City’s hopes for a day off are often clouded by the knowledge that any holiday of note is likely to be shadowed by Calendar Man’s presence. Batman: Arkham City While Batman was in the Courtroom he comes across Calender Man in a cell. If he decides to talk to Calender Man on twelve certain days, one on each month, he tells a spooky story on what crime he commited on that day. After he told all twelve crimes, Calender Man somehow managed to escape and has a murdered someone. Batman the Brave and the Bold In the episode "Legends of the Dark Mite" Bat Mite keeps bringing in powerful opponents or Batman to fight. However Batman tricks him into bringing in Calendar Man. He does do but after seeing how weak and short of a fight he gives him powers to summon holiday monsters h as biker Santa's and monster bunnies. After defeating most of his monsters Batman catches him off guard and knocks him out. Bat Mite then teleports him away. In the episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister" he makes a ne of the singing prisoners in Arkham Asylum. In the episode "A Bat Divided" he makes a cameo in a bar where Batman villains hang out. In this show he is voiced by Jim Piddock. Holy Musical B@tman In this musical he robs a TGI Fridays for its funny wall pictures. Batman and Robin quickly defeat him though. He uses many holiday puns. Facts Real Name: Julian Day Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Height: 6 ft 3 in Weight: 175 lb First Appearance: Detective Comics #259 (September, 1958) Attributes *Obsessed with quirks of the calendar *Carefully plans and themes crimes around holidays Triva In The New Batman Adventures, the creators created a female version of Calendar Man, named Calendar Girl. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Orator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Graverobbers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Thief Category:Gadgeteers